Naruto:Lost Memories
by Damecco Rhayze
Summary: Naruto hits his head while in wave learning the tree climbing exercise and loses his memory. Hinata tries to help him regain his memory but can he do it. MY FIRST STORY SO LETS NOT BE HARSH IN THE REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto: Lost Memories"

"_Bijuu Talking"_

'_**Bijuu Thinking**_

"Normal speech"

'**Characters thinking'**

**I don't own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Story begins at wave**

**Prologue **

"**Sakura look!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He was currently hanging upside down on the tree while he was doing the tree climbing exercise. "Naruto please be careful." Kakashi calmly said while reading the orange book of his. "Come on Kakashi have some faith in me" Naruto replied. Kakashi just sighed while still reading his book. "Uh-oh." Naruto said as he fell out of the really high tree he was in. **

**When Naruto hit the ground he had a huge knot on his head. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. But it was useless Naruto was out cold.**

**When Naruto woke up he was at Tazuna's house. "Ow my head." Naruto said. "You should have been more careful" Kakashi said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a horrified look on his face. "What do you mean who am I I'm your sensei?" Naruto looked confused. "M-My sensei" **

**Kakashi came to the realization that Naruto loosed his memory **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yukicrewger2 I tried to update when I noticed but it wouldn't change but thanks for the look out.

Rick95 and Darkbeast42 I will keep that in mind and I will be able to update a lot so….yeah

"Naruto lost memories"

"**Bijuu Talking"**

'**Bijuu Thinking'**

"Normal Speech"

'Characters Thinking'

I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In Konoha)

Chapter 1

After the mission was completed Kakashi carried him all the way back to see if he can help Naruto get his Memory back. If he can't he could tell there would be some problems

'I hope I can help Naruto.' Kakashi thought.

(Meanwhile in Naruto's seal )

"Great now where am I?" Naruto said as he looked at the water on the ground. 'And why is it so dark?'

Then he saw giant red silted eyes. **"So my jailer decided to give me a visit." **The Kyuubi said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. **"Who am I?" **The kyuubi replied. **" I'm the all mighty Kyuubi" **He growled "Who" Naruto asked **"How do you not know my name. What did they teach you in the academy?!" **The Kyuubi yelled. "Actually I don't remember anything. In fact I just learned my name"

'**Did he lose his memory if so maybe I can use this to my advantage.' **He thought. **"Leave!" **"But I don't know how." Naruto replied **"Just think about leaving and you will" **He replied seemingly annoyed.

(At the Hokage's office)

"So do you know of any way to help him?" Kakashi asked the Hokage. "Well the only thing I can think of is to have one person take Naruto around to places he goes to and see if he can remember." The old man replied. "But who almost everyone hates him because of his 'special' problem?" The silver haired man asked. "Well maybe Hinata could do this for him, we all know he likes him." Hokage said. "don't you think this is a bad idea?" Kakashi asked. "Why do you think that?" The Kage replied. "Just a thought"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the Hyuga compound)

An ANBU knocks on the door. "Yes." The emotionless Hyuga named Hiashi answered. "Hinata is required to go to the Hokage." The ANBU replied. "Ok I'll send her soon." He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kage's office)

(Knock, Knock) "Come in." The kage said. "Did you need me Hokage-Sama?" Hinata said. "Yes I did I need you for a S-Ranked mission." "B-By myself?" She replied shakily. "Don't worry it's not hard as it is important, first let me tell you what happened."

He explained what happened in the wave. 'Oh-no what if he doesn't remember me. Well if he doesn't then he doesn't remember Sakura. So that means I can get him to notice me instead if her.' She thought.

"Now let me tell you what you have to do. You have to stay with Naruto in his apartment, and show him around some familiar places and train with him until he gets his memory back."

'I-I have t-to stay with N-Naruto in his apartment?' She thought. "Do you understand Hinata?" The Kage asked. "Y-Yes Hokage-Sama." She shyly replied. "Good your mission starts tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

Well is this long enough or should I make it even longer? I mean I can I just want your opinion. And thanks for the reviews it shows your at least interested in the story

- Damecco


End file.
